iTent
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Some hot and heavy action with our favorite trio. Seddie, Creddie, Cam, Creddieam, whatever you want to call it. Thin on plot, heavy on action.


**Since I haven't written anything stronger than T in a long while, and this came to mind, I decided to write it up. They're all older in this one, like maybe the summer after their first or second year of college, so yeah, they're not kids anymore.**

 **If it needs to be said, this is going to me VERY mature, so if you're not into mature/adult situations and depictions of very graphic lemons, stop reading NOW and turn back. You've been warned, so no hate if it gets too intense for you!**

It was the middle of summer and hot as hell in Seattle. Sam's mom hadn't paid their electric bill (again) so there was no air conditioning at her house and Freddie's mother was afraid her little boy would catch a cold if there was any breeze blowing over him, so she had the air conditioner in their apartment disabled years earlier. Spencer had left town for a week long camping trip with some friends and left his sister to her own devices.

The three friends had settled in to watch a movie on Carly's new big screen TV in her bedroom, which was cool and comfortable thanks to the central air Spencer had installed not two weeks before. It was quite a while since the three of them had a sleepover together but it really didn't seem weird because they had been doing this kind of thing since they met.

Even though there was nothing romantic between any of them, Carly had developed a slight crush on Freddie after they all parted ways for their first year of college. Of course, he never reciprocated her feelings because he was secretly carrying a torch for Sam. The blonde, naturally, made his life miserable as much as possible even though she secretly wanted to be with him, too.

The two girls, however, had been through their "experimentation" phase with each other over a year earlier. It started off with a few "practice" kisses and culminated in what can only be described as full-blown lesbian sex on several occasions. But that all stopped half-way through their senior when Carly began to date a foreign exchange student and Sam herself actually ended up losing her virginity to a guy from another school when she got extremely drunk at a Christmas party.

It only took a short while before Carly cued up a movie on pay-per-view. What she didn't realize at first was that it was not the touchy-feely chick flick type of film she usually went for, but a steamy movie with lots of sex scenes and more than its fair share of bouncing boobies and other forms of nudity. Unfortunately for Freddie, the plot was just dull enough to lull him to sleepy land but not before watching a three way sex scene with the two leading characters and another girl. The "other" girl in the movie was a petite brunette who looked a lot like Carly, only with gigantic over-stuffed fake breasts.

Freddie had drifted off and was having a very hot and steamy dream about a certain pair of young ladies who he was pretty certain had fooled around on more than one occasion. It didn't help that Sam had been parading around Carly's all day in a revealing bikini top and very tight shorts. Carly's outfit, while not nearly as revealing on top was still quite suggestive. She had on a spaghetti-strap top, which came to an end way above her belly button, it was more of a camisole than a top. Her shorts could only be described as the shortest short shorts Freddie had ever seen. Her figure wasn't nearly as pronounced as Sam's, but she knew how to accentuate it and damn, it was nice.

The movie ended and Sam stood, stretched and prepared to give Freddie a very rude awakening. Carly had already left the room for a few moments giving the blonde the golden opportunity to mess with her victim. "He should really know better than to fall asleep around me." She thought to herself. Just as she withdrew her spit covered finger from her mouth, on the verge of giving him the biggest Wet Willie in history, Sam's eyes drifted south. Freddie's shorts told her all she needed to know. Rather than insert her sloppy wet finder into his ear, she slyly eased up to his side and put her head close to his. She began to breathe gently on the side of his neck and rub her nice, firm overflowing C-cup tits against his bare arm.

Soon the bulge appeared to grow and Sam knew she had found the right combination to really mess with his mind. Without any further thought, she trailed gentle kisses just under his ear. Soon, she was nibbling at his neck and rubbing her hand over his chest. Her hardening nipples poked at his arm and chest as she shifted her position and ran one of her smooth legs over his. Freddie's bulge now twitched in reaction to the girl being so close to him.

What she didn't realize was that Freddie was no longer asleep. He wasn't in a deep sleep to begin with and woke completely at her first touch. At first he was prepared for mere physical assault, but not the mind-freak she was currently unleashing. He simply kept his cool, pretended to remain asleep and thoroughly enjoyed himself. After all, what normal young man wouldn't.

Sam intended to mess with him, but not get caught by her brunette friend, so she began to whisper in his ear. "Freddddieeee. Wakey-Wakey. Freddddieee, time to wake up, sexy boy." Sam was actually now getting turned on herself. Maybe it was the lust of the moment, maybe it was the movie they had just watched or maybe it was because she secretly liked the boy or just maybe it was because she had never actually been this close to a hard penis while sober.

Before she became violent with the wake up call, Freddie figured it was time to stir and Sam quickly retreated to her previous position so he wouldn't know what she had done, which amounted to nothing short of assaulting him in his sleep. He was left in a position of sitting beside Sam with a raqing hard-on and no way to relieve it because Carly was in the bathroom. Embarrassed at his situation he quickly looked around for something to cover his lap with.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty." Sam joked and tossed a pillow at his head. Freddie quickly grabbed for it but missed as it whizzed by him. As he stretched out toward the pillow, his bulge was hard to hide from anyone, especially the girl who already knew it was there.

"Say, you're pitching a pretty good tent there for a nub."

"Sam!" Carly scolded, just returning from the bathroom, as Freddie turned bright red. "For God's sake, don't say chiz like that."

"Whaat?" Sam played innocent. "The little pervs sitting here popping a chub. Look at him."

Freddie covered his lap with his hands and Carly simply stood with her hands on her hips in an attempt to get Sam to behave by giving her stink eye.

"If he's gonna sit around with wood, I might as well look at it. Hell, he's been staring at my tits all day."

Freddie gasped and tried to formulate a lie to tell her, but she would have none of it. He had been watching her all day and they all knew it.

"You think I didn't see you checking them out?" Sam grabbed at herself and jiggled her ample flesh melons toward him. "And every time Carly walks by you sneak a glance at her ass. Can't really blame you for that one, though. I know she's going commando today and she's got a sweeet booty."

Carly gasped. "I'll have you know I'm wearing a thong. And do you really think it's that nice?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice you two." He tried to make an excuse. "Your boobs are almost falling out of that top and Carly's shorts are so short if she inhales hard you can see lips. By the way, Puckett, you do have a nice pair on you. And who could blame me for getting turned on, you were just rubbing them all over me and sucking on my neck."

Carly gasped and held her hands toward her crotch. "Were you two making out while I was gone? Gheesh, I go for a quick wazz and you guys can't keep from sucking face."

"That's not the way it happened, Carls." Freddie begged off. "There was no face sucking."

"Just a little neck nibbling." Sam said under her breath.

"And tit rubbing." Freddie smirked to Sam quietly and reached a hand toward them only to have it slapped away.

"Oh, so Sam's sitting there with her nipples almost tearing through her top and you're sitting there with a boner telling me Sam was rubbing her boobs on you and sucking your neck but you guys weren't making out? I'm not stupid."

"Crissakes, Carly, can't a girl just have a little fun without you turning it into something it wasn't. It's not like he wasn't enjoying himself anyway. I mean, check it out." Sam grabbed Freddie's engorged dick through his shorts. "Damn! Nice cock, Benson. Carls, you gotta feel this thing, it's like make of steel or something." Sam snickered as Freddie's manhood twitched in her grip. "Daaamn! isn't that painful?"

"I think I'm good." Carly responded. "But if you two want to fool around, I can leave for a few minutes."

"You're not kidding anyone." Sam snipped. "I know you know what to do with a dick, you told me about giving Trevor a blowjob after prom."

"One, he was my boyfriend. Two, we were a little drunk. And three, he was super cute and had the nicest dick in the world. It was thick and straight and . . . "

"Psh! Trevor was ok if you squinted on a good day, I wouldn't say he was cute. And _this_ dick is a nice dick. How's about you give us a little peek, Benson?"

"Sam. For the love of fried chicken!" Carly was appalled at her friend's actions. "Stop molesting Freddie!"

"Oh, don't be such a virgin, Carls. C'mon Frednuts, whip it out. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"I told you about the virginity thing in confidence, Sam. You weren't supposed to tell anyone about my _condition_."

"If it makes you feel any better, Freddie's still a virgin, too. Right big boy?" Sam shrugged. "Hell, I'm shocked he hasn't already jizzed his pants with me touching him." Sam hadn't let go of his manhood yet. "I'm still waiting to see it, doofus."

Freddie was so embarrassed he wished he could shrink into the couch cushions and die. Well, except for one part of him that certainly wasn't shrinking thanks to Sam's caresses.

"Sam! For the last time, let poor Freddie alone and quit touching his thing."

Sam left go of him for only a second and systematically began to work at relieving him of his shorts. She was determined to see him naked.

"Sam. Stop! Sam!" Freddie commanded to no avail and tried to get away from her. The blonde was stronger than him and she soon had his shorts and underwear slid past his stiff cock, which sprang out for both girls to see.

"Holy shit! The dork's hung!" Sam exclaimed as Carly looked on in awe. "It's fuckin' huge."

Freddie knew there was no use fighting the abnormally strong girl and simply quit resisting. His feelings of shame quickly turned to ecstasy as the girl ran her hand over his erect shaft and stroked away at it, tickling the head. Besides, she just complimented him anyway.

"Jesus, Freddie. Are you popping already?" Sam questioned as some clear fluid emitted from his dick.

"No, that's just lubrication." Carly shared the benefit of her experience. "When he goes, you'll definitely know it."

"You mean like Trevor did in your mouth?" Sam smirked and continued to stroke the penis.

"And you people say I can't keep anything to myself." Carly complained. "Now Freddie knows, too. Thanks a lot, Sam. I wish I had never told you."

"I already knew, Carls." He confessed, taking in short breaths. "Trevor told everybody about the whole thing, including where he finished."

"Oh my God! So that's why those other girls kept making crude comments about having a frog in my throat clear up until graduation."

"Yeah, Carls. Practically our whole class knew Trevor came in your mouth _and_ you swallowed."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I didn't want it getting on my dress like Monica Lewinsky." **a/n if you don't know who Monica Lewinski is, google her, it's worth a laugh.**

Before Freddie knew what was happening, Sam had pulled off her bikini top. "Here you go, Fredbag, I know this is what you wanted. A deal's a deal. Go ahead you can touch 'em."

Freddie began to softly touch Sam's flesh melons and she left a small hiss of pleasure as he drug his thumb over her erect nipple.

Carly was slightly uncomfortable at the sight, but there was a certain primal instinct kicking in. "What the hell are you two doing? Are you going to sit there and paw each other right in front of me?" She was also slightly jealous because of the crush she had for the young man. But for some reason she couldn't explain, getting horny as hell.

Freddie, on the other hand, was completely enjoying having a nice big hand full of Sam's tit. The fact that he had fantasized about her boobs since tenth grade literally made this a wet dream come true. 'Now if only Carly would lose those shorts.' He thought to himself.

"You want to join us?" Sam smirked, ever the smart ass. "Shed some clothes, Shay." Sam, as much as she was enjoying Freddie, also had a desire to fool around with Carly, too but she figured Carly would never participate.

"Well, maybe I _do_ want to join." Carly said quickly and surprised her friends by removing her top as well, leaving her modest and perky boobies jiggle freely. The stage was now set for some intense three-way action and poor Freddie was ready to die of euphoria. "Happy now?"

"Shit, Carls. Your boobs grew." Sam cracked. "And check out those nips, I thought mine were hard." She ran a hand over Carly's chest. Carly returned the favor and groped at one of Sam's

Freddie only stared at has two best friends as they felt at each other. "Well, they're not as big as yours but I'm proud of 'em." Carly stuck out her chest. "What do think, Freddie?"

"I think I - um, need to get a closer look." He patted the couch beside him. He now had a topless girl on each side of him and soon Carly was being felt up by her two best friends. "So how's this gonna work, anyway?"

"Let's just let nature take its course." Sam replied and kissed him before turning her lips toward her brunette friend.

Freddie's jaw dropped. Seeing the girls pet each other's chests was one thing but the out and out make out session the girls were now engaged in literally right under his nose was something else. As the girls kissed, Sam's hand drifted from Carly's left breast down to her inner thigh.

"How about we peel these shorts off." Sam suggested after their lips separated.

"Sam, I'm wearing a thong." Carly said with a noted of embarrassment. "I - I can't just . . . I mean, my parts will show."

"Psh. Like it's anything I've never seen before. Now lose 'em." Sam stated as she dropped her own shorts to reveal that she, herself was wearing nothing underneath. She took her hand and fluffed up the little patch of blonde curls.

"Like my fur pie, Freddie?"

He simply nodded as his dick twitched and throbbed.

Carly bashfully dropped her shorts and stood there in the hot pink thong and nothing more.

"Spin around and give us a little show." Sam encouraged her. "Show Freddick what a nice butt you have."

She did just that and bent over slightly to make her bottom stick out. Sam slapped it, then snickered and decided it was time to give Freddie a little more attention. She lowered her mouth and took him in a little before giving him an order. "You better not bust in my mouth."

"It's not that bad, Sam. I thought it would be gross, but it wasn't." Carly informed her. "Hey can I maybe try a little?"

"Go for it." Sam held the erect penis toward her friend like a microphone. "Try to hold off a little bit, stud. I know you've been fantasizing about Carly giving you a blow job since you were thirteen."

Carly began slow ministrations on his manhood as Sam grabbed at the brunette's ass. Soon her fingers dipped their way between Carly's legs and she began to rub at her friend's moist mound.

As shy as she was about the whole thing in the beginning, Carly was getting into the feeling Sam's fingers were providing and she twitched her hips to intensify the feeling. A few moans from her lips began to push Freddie closer to his breaking point.

Sam stopped a minute and pulled Carly's thong completely off, now all three college students were as naked as the day they were born. The brunette again worked the boy's hard dick with her mouth as Sam moved back to petting Carly's now dripping wet pussy, inserting two fingers in a way she knew her friend enjoyed.

Carly moaned again when Sam began tickling her clit with her thumb, all the while fingering her as deep as her fingers would let her. This time her vocalizations drove Freddie past the point of no return.

"Um, Carly, you'd better slow down, oh, oh, oh!" Before he could say any more he began to erupt in her mouth.

What happened next shocked Sam as much as Freddie. Carly kept up the intense blow job and finished him off down to the last drop. Freddie just moaned and convulsed until she stopped.

"Daaaamn, did he just? I in your mouth?" Sam asked. "I can't believe you let him do that."

"Mmm! Hmm!" Carly moaned in lust and opened her mouth a little to show off her prize. "Yummy!"

"Damn girl, you are guh-ross!" Sam wrinkled up her nose. "That shit's so nasty, it looks like a big loogie."

Carly formulated a plan and turned away from Freddie. She playfully pushed Sam onto her back and perched herself over her waist with an evil gleam in her eye, still holding the mouthful of baby batter. Freddie watched on silently, though his cock again began to swell while watching the girls in this position.

"So you want to grind on me? Sounds fun." Sam looked into Carly's eyes and somehow she immediately knew the evil plan her friend was hatching. "Don't do it Shay." She warned. "Don't you dare!"

Before Sam could emit another word, Carly leaned forward and drooled the entire load onto Sam's face, neck and tits and then bent down to kiss her, making sure Sam got more than a little taste of spooge.

"Blee-auch!" Sam cringed at the taste and consistency. "Dammit, Carls! I ought to puke on you."

"Holy shit, you guys! That is the hottest fuckin' thing I've ever seen." Freddie was raring to go for another round and he grabbed Carly's ass with a smirk. "I never thought you could be so nasty."

"Like that booty?" The brunette asked. "I've seen stuff online and I've gotta admit it kind of turns me on to see girls drool cum on each other."

"I've been wanting to grab your ass for years. And the cum swap was even hotter in person than online." He couldn't help but laugh at Sam with the cum on her face. "Sam, you look like a glazed donut."

"Let's see how you like it smart ass." Sam pushed Carly aside and tackled him, rubbing his own semen from her face and chest onto him.

"Sam, Sam, stop goddammit." He protested but he was never a match for her. 'Yeeeuck!"

"Now we're even." She smirked as she straddled him and an evil thought came to her mind. She slid back so that her nether regions were aligned with his, quickly took a hand and guided his stiff member to her opening. "I guess you like it when we play with your cum by the feel of this."

He wiped off his face and neck on a towel he found close by before rubbing at her chest and face with the cloth. "You have no idea."

"Ready for this, big boy?" Sam smirked as he simply nodded. With one fell swish, Sam lowed her now slimy wet vagina over his rock hard cock. His eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling and Sam began to ride him like a pony.

"Sam. Are you? Oh my God! You guys are actually . . . " Carly couldn't believe her eyes. Her two best friends were having sex right there on her bedroom floor. " . . . fucking?"

"You like that, Freddie? You like this nice wet pussy?" Sam chided him as she humped away. "You'd better not pop inside me. We don't need any little Freddies running around."

Freddie nodded. "I'll pull out, but you have to slow down before I blow again. Gawwd, that's good, Sam. You are so damn tight."

"Sit on his face, Carls." Sam ordered. "If he likes pussy so much, make him taste it. You better do a good job, Frednuts. My cupcake loves to have that pussy licked."

Carly did as she was told and lowered her mound to the young man's face. The girls were now facing each other and free to kiss and fondle each other's breasts. Soon, the feeling was too much and Carly began to show signs of an impending orgasm.

"Cum in his mouth, cupcake. He came in yours." Sam kneaded Carly's small, but impressive titties and was well aware of a little trick her friend was capable of.

"Mmmm, yeah." Carly purred as her slit was licked. "Fuck, that's good. My God, Sam he's good at this. You have got to get him to do it for you. Are you sure you've never done this before, Freddie?" She panted.

"Lick that pussy!" Sam ordered. "But I'm next. I need to cum, too. I haven't came since Tuesday."

Freddie continued to burrow his face deep in Carly's perfectly smooth shaved twat. He licked and sucked her clit and even slid his tongue as deep as it would go as her juices ran down his chin.

"Oh shit, Freddie, right there, right there, don't stop, please!. I'm cumming! Oh, God, Oh, God." Carly gave in to a quivering orgasm, intensified by Sam's squeezing and twisting her nipples.

"Sam, stop. I'm cumming, too. Sam, Sam! Get off me." Freddie pleaded through Carly's folds, not wanting to give Sam a cream pie.

Then blonde jumped off and stroked his dick with her hand as several long spurts of semen erupted from it landing on her wrist and his own abdomen.

Carly was spent and Freddie was worn, but Sam had no intention of letting their playtime end. "My turn!" She announced and laid back as she spread her legs and fondled herself. "Who's first? Someone needs to eat this hot pussy."

Freddie was maneuvering himself between the blonde's legs and Carly pushed in beside him like two kittens at their mother's belly. The two began taking turns at pleasuring Sam and Carly took a minute to sneak a few kisses in on Freddie while he fingered the blonde.

Sam came several times with her two friends all but fighting over her sex. When she finally asked them to stop for a minute, she made a quick observation looking at Freddie. "Damn, I think he's ready to go again."

"Can I get some this time?" Carly asked and stroked at his shaft. "I think I need laid, too."

He simply nodded. "You OK with that Sam?"

"Fuck, yeah. Give it to her Fredstud. Pop her cherry."

The brunette laid back and opened her legs for the young man who didn't delay in positioning himself between them and rubbing his manhood at her saturated folds.

"Slide it in." She suggested. "And you don't have to pull out, I'm on the pill."

"Really?" Sam sounded shocked. "But you're a virgin. How are you on birth control?"

"Spencer insisted when I started college. He was afraid I'd get a boyfriend and get carried away. Obviously that didn't happen. Well, 'till today." She giggled.

"You sure?" Freddie asked. "I could put it on your belly."

She only giggled a nod and wiggled herself closer to him. "I don't care where it goes. Just fuck me."

It only took a few seconds for Carly's innocence to be gone and Freddie slowly moved in and out of her. Sam was laying beside her, stroking at her own wetness. The blonde ran a hand toward Carly's clit and rubbed her own at the same time, trying to get them both off at the same time.

Soon both girls were moaning and Sam had an idea. "Hold up, guys. I want to try something new. C'mere, cupcake." She pulled Carly's face toward hers and kissed her friend before whispering something in her ear.

A moment later the girls were locked in a 69 with Sam on the bottom. "Freddie, I'm still waiting for you to fill me up with your hot cum." Carly lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at Freddie with a wink. "I want to feel it deep inside me."

As Sam licked at her friend's snatch, Freddie took her from behind as deep as he could go. Carly's face was buried deep between Sam's legs as she moaned from the feeling of having her formerly virgin gash impaled on the brown haired boy's stiff cock.

Having already came a couple of times, Freddie lasted longer this round and Carly was getting a little sensitive. Still she, as well as Sam, had came twice in this position before he felt his edge approaching. Without warning, he pumped his load deep in his friend, groaning like a porn star all the while.

"Oh my God. I can feel it! It's so hot. That's great, it feels so good." Carly moaned at the warmth inside her love tunnel. "Mmmmm, Freddie, yes, yes! Shoot it full."

Freddie continued until he was completely spent. When he withdrew Sam again got a face full of their combined juices.

"Gaahhh! It's running out on my face. Yeech!" She whined. "I need a shower bad."

Carly snickered at her. "Oh, chill out. You squirted on me both times."

"Really? I never did that before. I knew you did it but I never did."

"Girls can really do that? I thought that was just some camera trick online." Freddie gasped.

"Hell yeah, I've squirted since I was, like, sixteen." Carly proudly announced. "Look at it running down my legs. That's why I usually masturbate in the shower."

"Yeah, we fooled around a bit when we were younger and I was always surprised when she did it."

"Comes from having such a tight pussy." The brunette bragged and wiggled her hips.

"Can't argue with that." Freddie kissed Carly. "C'mon, Sam let's grab a shower, I'll wash your back. And front." He pulled the shorter girl to her feet and squeezed at her boob. "Want to join us, Carls?"

"Nah, I don't think I can stand that long. I'm going to have a bubble bath. And no screwing in my shower you two." She knew her friends needed some alone time.

"No promises!" Sam smirked and snuck a kiss in on Freddie after wiping her face off. "I hope this stuff doesn't make me break out."

Almost an hour later, Sam and Freddie had taken a long shower and were snuggled up in Carly's bed, acting very couple-y when Carly came in from her bubble bath. "Room for me?" She asked, snuggling in beside Freddie. "I want to snuggle too."

Sam stretched out a hand and smacked her bare butt as Freddie lifted the covers, allowing her to join them.

"Well, did everyone have fun?" Carly asked. "I know I did."

"So, uh, should we talk about maybe, you know, um, are we like all fuck buddies now or was this a one time thing or what?" Freddie flipped onto his back and pulled each girl into him. "I sure hope not."

"Way I see it, we all enjoy being together, so why not just leave it that way. I know you want to be with Freddie or you wouldn't have given his your virginity. And he says he wants to be with me. Personally, I'd like to be with both of you, and who says that's not alright?"

"I'm good with that." He stated and kissed Sam.

"Me too." Carly stretched across the boy and kissed her blonde friend before kissing him. "But seriously, you've got to get on birth control. It feels so good when he does it inside. I can't believe I waited this long for something so awesome."

"As long as I don't have to take too many more facials, I think that sounds good." Sam said.

"But you two can still do the sperm swap once in a while. I mean, that's so damn hot it's not funny."

"Maybe if you're real good and take care of us thoroughly, I'll consider it." Sam cracked. "But right now, I need something to eat and then maybe a nap to recharge my batteries."


End file.
